The 24th Hunger Games: The Island Emotions
by Saint Zodiak
Summary: Being a tribute must be as terrible as it seems. Only your tributes will know the true horror of actually being in it.
1. Chapter 1

"Here's to another year of murder, the homicide of children with terrible odds. Here's to another year of Careers, "untrained" to fit the rules but agile in the field. Here's to another year of hunting, racing, and dying in the hands of another child. Here's to the Hunger Games." Glasses clanked together, and the Gamemakers, with their beloved President, toasted to the killing of hundreds of children.

"Malcary Zaks, you should be way more excited about another year of the Hunger Games. You've successfully caused the murder of 552 children, children of the rebels!" Malcary's partner in devilish activities, Chandi Summers, giggled through her glass of wine. Malcary often comments she should've been names Tipsy, but that was before she worked with her when she was sober.

The truth is Malcary didn't know how to feel after watching child after child die. Once, she heard a poem from a District 7 woman, suddenly missing a few days after.

"Does your heart beat fast at the sound of the gong?

Do your daughter's legs pump fast enough to Cornucopia?

Do you _feel_ the knife slide just past your son's leg, slicing his trousers?

Does the blood run maroon down his pants in a rush, as the axe hits the other target, your little baby?

_Can you still live knowing your children died for entertainment?__"_

_Malcary supposes she was killed by Peacekeepers to "destroy the rebels", but it left a mark on her. Is this the right thing to do? "Come on Mal, have a drink before we have to start working tomorrow!" Chandi whined, persuading the older woman through annoyance to have some wine._

A/N: So, this _is_ a SYOT [Just to let you know, I'll fill the unused spots for bloodbath. None of the Career districts will be in the bloodbath.]

**Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>District:<strong>

**A P P E A R A N C E**

**Hair:  
>Eyes:<br>Height:  
>Weight:<br>Scars/Marks:**

**P E R S O N A L I T Y**

**Brief Description:  
>Strengths: [No more than five.]<br>Weaknesses: [At least three.]**

**H I S T O R Y**

**Background:  
>Family:<br>Friends:  
>ReapedVolunteered?:  
>Reaction:<br>Token:  
>Romance?:<br>Alliances?:  
>Preferred Death:<br>Anything I Forgot:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gamemaker's Choice

"_Malcary Zaks, our Head Gamemaker!" The crowd roared like a might beast as she stepped on stage, a glowing young woman in a diamond dress worthy of the applause. Her sea blue curls cascaded down her back, reminding many of the poisonous waterfalls that killed many of the first tributes. Her eyes were altered to the red that showed the maliciousness of her job and the bloodshed. _

_Then a knife flew from the crowd. A scream left her mouth as President Cruz stumbled off the stage, the knife hitting its target. Her diamonds were blotched red as blood poured from her chest. "Long Live the REBELS!"_

Malcary stood straight up in bed, her chest pounding and her breath short. A blonde Avox stood by her side, her misty grey eyes unforgiving but obedient. Malcary made sure to not bump into the Avox on her way to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror; it looked like she never aged since the day. 43 years became impossible to be the truth on a young, healthy body like hers. The Avox stood in the doorway, a glass of water in her hand.

"Thank you." Malcary sputtered, still breathless from the horrid nightmare. The small cubes slid down her throat with the icy cold water. Chandi would be waking her up early, so she checked the clock to see how much time she had. The clock in her room read 6:30 AM. Chandi would be coming in an hour to discuss the mapping of the arena over breakfast.

"Fetch me a dress and a pin for my hair." It was a softer order than most Capitol people liked for their Avoxes, but this girl is special. She's been with Malcary since the eighteenth Hunger Games, and had stayed efficient and loyal. The Avox came back with a ruby red pin to match Mal's hot pink hair and a ruby-encrusted dress. It reached her lower thigh, and she pulled on a skin-tight shawl over her arms. The Avox pinned her hair up, and gave her some black strappy heels to put on.

Malcary met Chandi in the dining room of her mansion, the girl in a sky blue dress and her hair in a stylish wild red mess. Malcary grinned at her partner, hung over and bitchy. "Shut up, Mal. Let's just hear this fantastic idea you came up with this time." Chandi growled, buttering a bagel with ease. If she ever became fat, she'd just get another surgery or purge herself.

"Chandi, I told you at the party, all I can think of is an island, that's it."

Chandi frowned, picking at the omelet on her place. She was never the egg eater, and the thought of Malcary running out of ideas was an unsettling idea to her. "Well, should we get Jazz and Willow on this?" Jazz Creaties and Willow Ozzman have often helped create the arena with us, unlike the other Gamemakers who control arena activities or partying. Most of them were no good at their job, and once Chandi retired after me, Malcary hopes someone like Jazz will continue.

"I'm not sure Willow would be awake, but Jazz will be with some escorts." Jazz loved to meet and talk with the escorts. She regulated the Sponsorship, which included talking to the escorts and mentors on which gifts should, and would, be given. Jazz is a very giving person, so Willow helps regulate.

After twenty minutes, both of the Sponsorship regulators were on the patio with the Head Gamemaker and her accomplice. "Now, what's going on?" Willow grumbled, angry from being woken up from his Beauty Rest. He wouldn't get much once the Games started. He took most of the posts for Jazz, being a stricter person. "Malcary has only one idea, and needs our help!" Chandi reminded him cheerfully, now hyped with coffee and ready to work. Malcary chuckled, patting the young woman on the head. The arena map sat on the table, blank as it was since last year's arena was officially announced to President Cruz.

"_So I was thinking an island…" "…for all the…" "...and the big, rocky mountain…" "…but what about a water source…" "…oh, around the…" "…we can't forget a…" "…but won't they expect…" "…well don't make it that this time, the…" "…and the poisonous…" "Perfect!"_

The Gamemakers looked at their map, pleased with the results. "Where's President Cruz?" Malcary asked an Avox, grabbing the map before the girl whisked her away to the President's room. Through a very persuading, and nerve-raking, sell of the map, Malcary gave one final statement.

"And they'll call it… The Island Emotions."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this filler chapter. It's just until I get enough tributes to start, and here are the tributes so far. Just so you know, I based the districts on the people that had more than one district or not.**

**District 1, Sylva Charlen ~**_**sarah is magic~**_

**District 2, Rea Sikes**_** ~Horselover1026~**_

**District 3,**__**Libby Anderson**_** ~TecNicolorkrystal~ **_

**District 4, Selene Michel ~**_**LittleHellCat~**_**  
>Rex Hunter <strong>_**~Kristin-Kai-Lundy~ **_

**District 5, Amethyst Glider **_**~WaterOnIce~ **_**(I'm so sorry, but this is the only place I could find for you. ): )**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stylist's Announcement

"Catrinak Lily and Luna Love, the Stylists of District Eight!" The other stylists cheered, most already tipsy from the unlimited amount of martinis and cocktails. Xaviaé Willows, a good friend of Luna's, slipped a congratulatory beer into his hand and slapped an arm around his shoulders. "Inca and I are proudof you!" Xaviaé's slurred words had a stench of alcohol, and Luna slipped from under the drunken stylist's arms and to Inca Yellow.

Sober with a clingy, most likely his drunken partner, stylist by his side, Inca smiled as Luna headed over in his direction. "Glitter, Catrinak wanted to talk to you for a moment." Glitter looked up, her young face stained with make-up. Her clear heels clacked against the tile floor as she walked over to his stylist partner. "Catrinak's going to kill you, Lun'. But at least you got a lower district, I got district two." Inca liked the lower districts, more "flare" and "defiance" to him. Hunting gave a limited fabric use, but big possibilities. The girl would look stunning, as would the man on her arm. If Catrinak and Luna have to do it, it's going to be perfection.

"You can use any gemstone, because it's stone production. All I can use is animal fur and print." Luna grumbled, popping the top off the congratulatory beer in his hand. Inca capped his hand over the bottle, looking Luna straight in the eye. "You go back to the alcohol, Catrinak will never forgive you, you'll let down the girl waiting to look beautiful before she leaves to her death, and Xaviaé and I won't be there this time." Inca told him in a low, somber voice.

Last year, the stress of designing for District Twelve drove him to drinking. Drunken nights paid off with hangovers and perfect outfits. But he wasn't meant to spend his life drunk. Inca, Xaviaé, his old partner Penelope Leaf, and his girlfriend Catrinak got him sober and designing again.

"Sorry Inca." Luna murmured, leaving the beer on the table before practically running into Catrinak. "Xaviaé felt the need to give you a beer?" While her voice was harsh, it also had a twinge of concern. "Is Glitter okay?" He asked with charm, totally avoiding the subject at hand. "Luna, don't bullshit me here." He spun around, taking Catrinak in his arms. "I don't want to lose you again, Lu Lu." She cried into his shoulder, muffled by the strong leather jacket draped around him. He rubbed her back, cheering her up a little. "I stopped for you, my friends, and the girl I have to transform into a princess before her bloody death in the Hunger Games." Luna reassured her, continuing on to congratulate Penelope. This year she received District Four.

"At least this year you don't have to work with coal." The familiar voice surprise the young stylist, but Penelope still welcomed him with a warm smile and friendly hug. "District Eight is pretty good as well, Luna Love." Penelope added smugly, half a martini in her hand. They discussed their partner's tactics, and Penelope told him the horrors of Lilah Aslinn.

"I swear he's the male version of Glitter. Over emotional, gossipy, and clueless. The only reason I didn't ask for a partner switch is because Lilah is a genius with water colors and the sea. I've heard they might put him as the permanent District 4 Male Stylist." Penelope told Luna, congratulating the District Twelve stylists as they passed by with beers in their hands.

Luna gave her a goodbye hug, and went to congratulate the other stylists. Xaviaé had the best off, being the stylist for District 1. He had Glitter as his partner, which wasn't the worst or best. Inca was two, the second best with some stylist named Vanity. Penelope came as the District Four stylist, with Lilah. And he was with Catrinak, the most beautiful girl in the world. He found her, and they walked back to the Stylist mansions.

Catrinak pushed him onto the couch, looking him dead in the eye. "How are you, Love?" She was genuinely curious and concerned, taking his hands in hers. "Good as I can ever be in a world full of lies and plastic." He mumbled, looking away from her all-knowing eyes. She took his chin, keeping her bright purple eyes trained on his dual-colored ones.

"The only thing that could never be Earth-bound is our love, Catrinak Lily. You've known that since the day I met you." Luna told her, sweeping her into his arms. With her, Luna felt like he was on top of the world. The heavens were only the next goal waiting for the two. Styling the perfect outfits, Capitol Styled, the fashion magazine of the Capitol, named them the "Best Stylist Couple".

"Promise me something."

"Yes dear?"

"Promise me we'll do everything for our tributes this year. Make them the perfect tributes everyone could see. Let them die with dignity. Hold them when they cry. Get close to them; make them have some family in the Capitol. Treat this girl like you would treat me."

"I promise, but I don't know how I can make this girl as perfect as you."

**A/N: I'm thinking of doing the escorts next, to get a few bloodbath and lower district tributes, along with finalizing the tribute list, and then I'll actually start the Reapings. I hope you guys don't mind that your characters might be a little off. Here's the updated list of characters:**

**District 1, Sylva Charlen ~**_**sarah is magic~**_

**District 2, Rea Sikes**_** ~Horselover1026~**_

**District 3,Libby Anderson**_** ~TecNicolorkrystal~ **_

**District 4, Selene Michel ~**_**LittleHellCat~**_**  
>Rex Hunter <strong>_**~Kristin-Kai-Lundy~ **_

**District 5, Amethyst Glider **_**~WaterOnIce~**_

**District 8, Alexi Winters  
>Sidney Ross <strong>_**~Saint Zodiak~**_

**District 10, Evvan Bramble **_**~Bethzilla~  
><strong>_**Lilac Rosen **_**~Golden Warrior Eagle~**_

**District 11, Willow Ploward **_**~Anonymous~ **_

**(I don't really approve, especially since there is a Gamemaker named Willow, but I can't say no. I just feel like I need her in my story.)**

**District 12, Parice Anderson **_**~frizzyhead101~**_

**Oh, and thanks for all the tributes!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sponsor's Advice

**A/N: This is the Sponsorship chapter. I'm sorry to announce, but I will not be doing the Reapings. I will start with the ceremonies, which will have a lot of detail and, you guessed it, all YOUR characters. That will be published on Monday, which is my official publishing day.**

Alright, so here's the way to get Sponsorship points:

Entering a Tribute: 10 pts.

Entering a Male Tribute: 5 pts.

Entering a Female Tribute: 4 pt. **(This is only because I had more girls than boys)**

Entering a Bloodbath Tribute: 3 pts. **(Send a bloodbath to my PM, same sheet, for: Male D6, Female D7, Female and Male for D9, Male D11, and Male D12.)**

Each Review: 5 pts.

Sponsoring Your Tribute: 5 pts. _**(This is when you PM me with an actual request. The last thing you get should be five points the first time.)**_

Sponsoring Someone Else's Tribute: 7 pts.

Sponsoring My Tributes: 9 pts. _**(This is more of a jokey thing, but if you really want to, I'll sure accept.)**_

Answering a Bonus Question: 10 pts. _**(First person, 2 extra points. This will start on the ceremony chapter)**_

Answering the Common Knowledge Questions: 5 pts. Each_** (First person for each question gets one extra point. One question is a Hunger Games Question, one from the chapter, and one that is supposed to be common, everyday knowledge.)**_

Entering a Gamemaker: 5 pts. _**(All you need to do is send, through PM, a name, age, and small description.)**_

**Sponsorship Items:**

_5 Points:_

Dried Fruit Pack

Small Piece of Rope

Small Water Bottle

_10 Points:_

Three Pack of Dried Fruit

Medium Piece of Rope

Small Water Bottle **(Filled)**

Pack of Crackers

_20 Points:_

Five Pack of Dried Fruit

Large Piece of Rope

Medium Water Bottle **(Filled)**

Pack of Crackers and Pack of Mutton

Water-Resistant Gloves

_25 Points:_

Small Backpack **(Comes with all of the items from the five point section)**

Roll of Rope

Large Water Bottle **(Filled)**

Three Pack of Crackers with Three Dried Mutton Packs

5 Arrows

_30 Points:_

Medium Backpack **(Comes with all of the items from ten point section)**

Knife

Gallon of Water **(Filled)**

Small Food Pack **(Pack of Dried Fruit, Crackers, Mutton, and Broth)**

10 Arrows

Sleeping Bag

First-Aid Kit

_40 Points: _

Large Backpack **(Comes with Small Food Pack and Sleeping Bag)**

Large Knife

Two Sleeping Bags

Medium Food Pack **(Dried Fruit, Crackers, Mutton, Broth, Bread, and Cheese)**

Bow and 10 Arrows

15 Arrows

_60 Points:_

The Ultimate Backpack **(Medium Food Pack, Sleeping Bag, and First-Aid Kit)**

Belt of Knives

Binoculars **(Night Vision, Extra Zoom, and Infrared)**

Large Food Pack **(Hydrated Fruit, Bread, Soup, Chicken, and Cheese)**

Bow and 15 Arrows

Weapon Pack **(Axe, Belt of Knives, 5 Arrows)**

_80 Points:_

Pack 1 **(Ultimate Backpack, Large Food Pack, Binoculars)**

Pack 2 **(Weapon Pack, 2 Gallons of Water, Medium Food Pack)**

Invisible Armor Suit

Ultimate Weapon Pack **(Bow and Arrow, Gauntlets, Armor, Axe, Belt of Knives)**

_100 Points:_

The Pack of the Games **(All from the 80 Point Section)**

**A/N: Well, that's it. Hope it's not too easy or too hard to get items for your tribute. Once you get to ten reviews, your tribute will get a special surprise. The longer the reviews, the bigger your prize will be. Just a little prize for your constructive criticism. (: I love all the tributes and it is going to be Hell choosing which ones to kill.**


	5. Chapter 5: Capitol's Display

**A/N: Sorry guys! I've been swamped with Chemistry, Drama, and English. Here's my update, I'm changing my update days to Saturdays. For all your tributes, this is the Ceremony chapter. Going through the night, every tribute will be described in their outfit, but only the first four tributes are given their point of view. In training, it'll be the last eight. Here goes nothing, my tributes.**

**Sylva Charlen, District One**

"_Titan, no!" The boy I had grown so found of, the boy I promised to protect, my own district partner, now has a knife in his stomach. I saw a flash of dark chocolate hair, and I know it is the boy from District Eight, Sidney. How silent he is, it's unnerving. But I beat his score in training, and I'm not afraid to run after him._

_The only reason I could keep sight on him is because I ran straight after him. I knew Rea or Libby, my allies, would try to save him. I finally catch up, tackling him to the ground. "You're going to die, Sidney." I see the fear in his eyes; he thought I didn't even know his name. I watch his movements carefully; his silent breathing, only noticeable by the rise and fall of his slender chest. I notice his eyes dead-set on mine, but his arms moving slowly towards the knife on his belt._

_His arms flashes and a knife is caught in my shoulder. I shout, pulling it out with another shriek. I slam it in his cheek, missing his eye by an inch at most. His heart rate quickens, he's not as fast as I am with a weapon. He kicks from under me, and somehow slips out. I have his knife in my hand, I have the advantage._

_Unless he gets in a tree; I've seen him climb, I think somehow, someone got some squirrel in his blood and it stayed. I see him stop, and I know something's up. Before I can move any further, someone has their arm around my waist and a knife to my neck. I slam the knife in the person behind me, and their knife catches in my injured shoulder. The blood is pouring fast, and the girl Willow, from District 11, falls behind me. I stumble forward and fall. Sidney floats into my vision, sneering victoriously. _

"_Say hi to Titan for me, Princess." And a knife slices my throat wide open._

A scream, so blood-curdling and terrible, slips from my mouth before I could stop it. The silken sheets are curled in my white knuckles. An Avox stands by the door, his all-knowing bright red eyes stare right into me, like daggers. As if I'm the reason he's in here. "Water, ice water." I managed to choke out, slipping out of bed and onto the floor. My legs are so shaky; I have to keep an eye on that Sidney boy. I stumble into the bathroom, getting my hands on the bathroom counter as quick as I can.

"Stop it Sylva, you're a champ'." I scold myself the way my parents would if I complained or cried. The Avox makes me jump, he's so _damn_ silent. I noticed it the first day I was here. I hear Titan's soft snoring, a giggle escaping my lips. I take the glass, letting the cold water slide down my throat. I dismiss the Avox, turning on the water. The water is soothing on my burning face. I turn to the closet, regaining the composure that I must have to win. I pulled on a nude, strapless dress and black ankle-strap wedges for breakfast. A winning tribute must have a winning wardrobe at all times to succeed. That's what my mother taught me, and I will stick to it. Then I went to wake up Titan.

I learned on the first day that he is not easy to wake up. He ended up soaking wet, and his Avox didn't look too happy to see it. I snuck into his bedroom, dismissing his Avox as well. I took a moment to examine him; sitting on the edge of the bed, I moved his bangs from his eyes and caressed his cheek. Titan is a handsome young man, someone I would consider marrying. Too bad we're in the same Games. I kissed his cheek softly before giving him a rough push off the side of the bed. He yelled in shock, clutching his head. I might have accidently pushed his head into the bedside table, but he's heavy. He turned around onto his elbows, our eyes meeting with his in disbelief and mine in amusement.

"What was that for?" He asked with his voice shrill from accusation. I laughed, outstretching my hand to help him up. "You're hard to wake up, Titan." I voiced my opinion, giving my dress a final pull and leaving to let him get dressed. I met Yasmine, my mentor, in the hallway. She gave me a white rose to put in my bun, examining me for the millionth time since we've gotten here. "I've talked to the other mentors, and it's decided. You and Rea shall lead the Careers, and the rest of the Careers will be chosen at training. We'll have a weird pack this year, not all of the upper districts are truly ready for this. I've talked to every district mentor, we have districts one, two, and four, but we also have eight. Jax, District Eight, has seen his tribute, Sidney Ross, hunt and knows his strengths very well." So Sidney appears again.

"Yaz, I had a dream that Sidney killed me. We weren't on the same alliance, and he killed Titan. Somehow I knew he's silent when he hunts and he can climb." I confessed, noticing the hint of amusement in Yazmine's eyes. "That's because when we talked about the other tributes, I told you that. Jax is very close to Sidney, he knows how well that boy hunts. That's why we need him in the Career pack." I agreed, ending the conversation as Titan joined us. "So, off to breakfast we go."

Titan's mentor Romeo joined us on the way to the large District One dining room, where the tributes, the escort, the stylists, and mentors ate until after the ceremonies when the tributes will eat in dining room with all the other tributes. So breakfast began and ended.

**Rea Sikes, District Two**

Inca Yellow, my stylist and an electric yellow-haired genius, sat by me while explaining his idea. "Rea, you'll be a shining star. District one, you see, can only use diamonds if to use a gem. Do you know why?" He asked, getting a slow shake of the hand. I pushed down the pleat in the large sleeve of my black dress, ready for his explanation, "It is because your district is gem production. District one is Capitol Products. So we can use any gem, other than white diamonds, to our advantage. I believe strong, bright gems will work perfect to outshine Sylva." I smiled brightly, getting a laugh from Inca.

"The dress made of all gems. We'll start with a black, strapless dress. We'll make it into a long sleeve with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds all along your arm and collar. Using a light silky sheet of sorts, we'll cover it in enhanced hot pink diamonds, onyx, and topaz. You'll look like an actual gem, Rea." I giggled excitedly, forgetting my breakfast and too excited for the dress. "Dear, you need to eat something before tonight." Inca laughed, looking down at my untouched plate. The food is better than food at home, but it is still feels like normal. I sip some of the pink soup, the fragrance of strawberry and vanilla flavoring my tongue. It isn't a hard dish to eat, honestly.

"The team will be coming in an hour to get you ready. I'll let you be surprised by the hair-do." Inca told me, making his way to the Styling Center. I made my way back to the room. I watched the Reapings again, since it was on the TV, ready to be watched. Sylva Charlen, in a dazzling white dress, worked the stage and her district. Her partner, Titan Night, didn't look like he was ready to fight for his life. He'll probably die in the bloodbath.

I skipped myself, no matter how much I wanted to look over every detail. Libra Anderson, known as Libby, looked like a dark and cynical person, very sarcastic. She's very pretty, and she can hold herself up in fight. She wears a strapless black dress, and a beautiful head of hair. I could see her running through the forest, killing tributes in her path. I'd be right behind, ready to slit her throat once she does my dirty work.

District Four finally had a winning pair. Rex Hunter, a dazzling sea boy in a tuxedo, is definitely a boy I could wrap around my finger. He's arrogant and charming, ready to be the main killer in the bloodbath. More dirty work given to-

"Rea, it's time for you to go to the stylist center." Elisha told me timidly, leaving the room quickly. It's a wonder how she ever won the Games. Her Games were two years before this one, District Four winning last year. She's a silent girl, like Sidney, and won the Games by outsmarting her allies. Rumor has it she became so timid because she has frequent nightmares. I followed her out to the Styling Center, my black heels clicking against the floor. She went to talk with the male mentor, Gem Green, as I continued on to the Center. Inca welcome me into the Center.

"Glad to see you again, Rea. Now, we're going to transform you into a gem." Inca started, letting me change out of my dinner wear into a silken white robe. A shiver went through my body as the cold air hit my bare skin. I quickly put on the robe, un-strapping my heels and continuing back into the room. Inca started with my hair, adding in enhancing chemicals that shined and strengthened the colors in my hair. His slender, soft hands ran through my hair with care, caressing every shiny black strand. "You have beautiful hair, Rea." Inca commented softly, taking a white towel from one of his assistants and taking my hair carefully from the sink.

Drying my hair slowly but surely, like a massage to your head. Inca took his time, taking a blow-dryer to straighten my hair, then a straightener. I've never felt my hair so soft. As he started the gem process of my hair, the assistants waxed my face, arms, and legs. It hurt, for sure, but I often got wax treatments back in district two. I was mesmerized by Inca's hands. He wove a long, veil-like substance into my hair, with large gems all woven into it. It felt like he wasn't even doing anything. "Just you wait for that dress, it's gorgeous." His assistant Bay giggled, and I knew Inca was blushing from it. "From Inca, I'm sure it is beautiful." I replied, and I had to sit up to start make-up. I saw Inca's face beet red.

The assistants were dismissed for the moment, so Inca could do my make-up. "I have gems to stick on your face, and other colors." He told me, not looking me in the eye. He told me to close my eyes, and he started with eyeliner. I peeked, and I saw the white pencil in his hand. He has a professional hand, I can tell you that. He added red and grey eye shadow, black glitter, and gems all around the eyes. His hand streaked across my face with each stroke, and I melt under his grasp. When he started on my blush and lips, he let me open my eyes.

Inca grinned, grabbing the silver blush. He streaked it across my cheekbones, light as a feather. "Inca, you are an amazing stylist." I commented, and Inca looked as if he put some of the red eye shadow on his cheeks. He is easily bashful, I noticed suddenly. He put some shiny gloss on my lips, very sticky. He added rubies and topaz, and it felt so foreign against my lips.

"Inca?" I got him to stop working, and pressed my lips against his; his eyes went wide.

**Libra Anderson, District Three**

"Don't you get it, Libby? You're a technical princess." Her stylist Apple Jay's assistant Augustus groaned, acting as if I'm just another District Three princess, giggly over some dress. I eyed him up and down, and the assistant stepped back a little. To be honest, I liked the dress. It was made out of a metallic grey fabric. It was a high-low dress, meaning I could take off the bottom piece to make it into the short dress. The shoes were wedges, made out of computer chips. My long auburn hair is wrapped up in a bun, accented by a metallic flower. I mean, you know what my district is, but I wouldn't be as pretty as Rea or Sylva.

"Can I get a bite to eat?" I asked, ruder than I like to be. Apple nodded, continuing a conversation with Augustus. The clicking of my heels rang in my head, one annoying step after another. My mentor Ruby caught up with me on the way there. "Where are you going?" She asked indignantly, trying to keep up with my fast pace. "I'm going to eat before going in front of tens of hundreds of Capitol people who can't wait to watch me fight to the death with twenty-three other kids." I remarked with impatience. I left her at the dining room, Ruby going to talk with Apple.

A loaf of bread and a multitude of cheeses welcome me as I come inside. No matter how much I hate the Capitol, they make some great food. Spreading some cheese over the warm bread, the feisty cheese melts in my mouth as an Avox stands by. I eye her carefully, returning to my food as Apple comes into the dining room. "Good thing we haven't done your lips yet." He retorted, sitting down next to be. I eye him just as warily as I do the Avox. "I'm not going to poison your meal, Libby." Apple tells me, stealing a piece of bread and spreading a funky purple cheese on top of it.

"Come to warn me of my inevitable retching?" I ask sarcastically, earning a somewhat-deserved glare. I grinned for the first time in a while, but it was short-lived. We finished off the small platter and returned to the Styling Center. Apple added a small amount of silver powder in a spraying machine, and used the pads of his fingers to lift my chin and spray it onto my lips. He then added a sticky substance from the left tip of my lip to the bottom of my jawline. By the time he finished putting everything on, it looked like I had computer chips under my skin.

"You look fab, Libby." Augustus slipped out, trying to avoid Libby's gaze. I rolled my eyes, slipping out a quick thank you to him. Then I made my down to the chariots. My already came down before her, standing by the chariot. District One, with Titan and Sylva, looked like brilliant white people. District two, Rea and Jupiter, shone like gems embedded in their costumes. We looked like big pieces of technology, and District four could wash us away. In matching oceanic outfits, Rex and Selene moved gracefully as the waves they conquered. District five; I really don't have a clue what they make so their black outfits have no meaning to me. But Amethyst is very pretty and Josue looks confident.

District six is Scientific Research, so of course their stylist puts them in white lab coats. The girl, Eleanor, had a waterfall of chocolate brown ringlets and her eyes of jade scanned over every person and setting around her. The boy from seven, Corona, had a lumberjack look, and his hair was a wild blue, most likely from his last name. District Eight was on the minds of the Career mentors: Sylva, District One, talked about the dream she had with him nonstop. I didn't give him much attention, but his partner Alexi might be battling the Careers with her snow blonde, incredibly long shag of hair and the dress of fur that wrapped around her curves.

District nine was also not very interesting, so I moved on to district ten. Lilac and Evvan looked like the perfect district ten couple, which I can't stand sometimes. Well, most of the time. They had the livestock wear, not very normal, as the lower districts always were. Willow, from district eleven, had a dress of leaves and dangling fruit for her costume, little flowers weaved into a French braid. It works with her haunting black hair and dark black eyes. Her partner is some scrawny child, easily taken down in the Bloodbath.

Parice Anderson, a younger girl from the lowest district, shines through her crappy coal miner outfit. A cheerful girl gleams from her little red-colored braids and large hazel eyes. Her partner is eighteen, but is obviously one to kill early. He's lean and most likely not too strong. You'd think with all the coal mining they'd have some strong people. My partner, Paris Wilkes, has the same computer chips on his face like I do and has a tuxedo covered in computer parts. He's handsome, but too awfully pampered to even think about winning these games.

"Libby, I want you to meet the rest of the Career pack. Sylva, Rea, Rex, Selene, Sidney, and Corona." They all are scattered around the chariots. Rex and Selene sit on the edge of their chariot. Sidney sits with his district partner Alexi in their chariot, laughing as cheerily as before their omen of death. Sylva and Rea talked at the edge of the center, almost in view of their boisterous crowd. Corona sat to himself, ignoring his district partner as she did to him. _This pack is going to be very interesting_, I thought to myself as they were called over to where I stood.

"You all will kill every other tribute, then, you will kill each other. Clear?" Ruby's a bitch sometimes.

**Rex Hunter, District Four**

Libra's mentor, Ruby, tells us that we have to kill each other. I don't really want to kill Selene, to be honest, but I want to get home. Selene's blue mermaid gown meshed with my oceanic costume that I didn't necessarily enjoy. "All tributes please board your chariots." I helped Selene onto the chariot, the gentleman I am, and climbed in behind her. The chariot is a wave of blue and green, made to look like crashing waves upon salty green waters. The Capitol people can come to very interesting things when they put their mind to it. Selene looks to be serene, similar to her name.

I had observed Selene carefully; as were the instructions of the man I unfortunately called my father. Her hair falls to the small of her back in caramel ringlets, streaked with the gold of warm honey. It sometimes gets curled behind her ear, in mid-concentration. Her eyes are the color of the sky at midnight, streaked with silvery hue given to the sky by shooting stars. They have focused on me just about as much as I have focused mine on her.

The mermaid gown hugged her curves just as a boy's arms would. Selene takes me out of my thoughts with a gentle squeeze of my hand. After she whispers some soothing words into my ear, we start off. I can already hear the cheers and shout of Sylva's name, which change immediately to Rea. Rea's are very loud, but Sylva is still on many a person's tongue. I see Sylva shine in the artificial lights of the Capitol, the diamonds glittering profoundly. Rea glitters a little brighter than Sylva in her gem gown, to be honest. Her pixie cut of jet black hair glitters with the gem stones. They both soak in the praise, but Rea is different from Sylva; she still has the gleam of victory in her eye, which I admire from years of trying to achieve that same gleam.

Libra doesn't get as much praise, be dark and unyielding, but the crowd sees the same thing I do: dark beauty. The darkness stuck in her eyes has the unforgiving tint that every Hunger Games have. Her partner is nothing in comparison, even darkening her beauty with his selfish innocence. Once we appear to the crowd, it's obvious they think of us as the first actual Hunger Games couple. The earlier competitors practically despise each other, so we're the first to actually seem to get along. Selene glows just as the girls, a hydric beauty she pulls off well. I feel like a lowly noble next to her royal beauty.

Selene waves and blows kisses to the crowd, bringing her uproar. "SELENE!" They cry, clutching the air to receive her many kisses. It's crazy how much a girl can go when she's beautiful. "Selene?" I yell, only loud enough for her to hear though. It was incredibly loud in the chariot by all of the crowd noise. "Yes, Rex?"

**Selene Michel, District Four**

"Yes Rex?" He just called me, probably taking me from my dreamland. Everyone in the Capitol adored me, along with the other girls. Eleanor and Amethyst, some girls behind me, have their own followers screaming their name. Alexi, a girl I've talked to somewhat, also gets her own slab of cheers. The girls behind them in the lower districts aren't as popular. I look to Rex, smiling brightly for the Capitol. "Do you think they are still going to cheer for you when you're bloodied and tangled?" Rex surprised me with a depressing question in an event so cheerful.

"I don't wish to think about that right now, Rex." I returned through gritted teeth, curled up in a smile only the Capitol could love. As we pass through the streets, the white starts to get a little disturbing. All this white and goodness kind of freaked me out. I mean, how could anyone be this good or this pure all the time? Even district one isn't this perfect.

The chariot ride is actually pretty short, once you're actually on it. At home, it seemed to last for centuries on end. My friend Elisa and I would always take breaks because it was hard to watch for long periods of time. Once it finished, Rex helped me out of the carriage and back onto the unmoving ground of the Styling Centre. I didn't like to be in moving vehicle for long. When push comes to shove, Rex is a very kind gentleman. I thank him and make my way back to my room. Slow, careful steps are my usual way of walking anywhere. Marey Ice, my mentor, and Blossom Bell, my stylist, catch up with me on the way to my room.

"You have to beat the rest, for Marey." Blossom Bell ordered me, for forcefully than I liked. I gave him a questioning brow, begging him for explanation. "Marey has an assassin after her, and if you don't win, he'll kill her. We know he had a big bet on you, and if you don't win he'll have Marey's head for money instead of a victor's bet." My eyebrows rise in shock, turning to hug Marey. "Don't worry Marey; I am going to win for you. I promise." I whispered in her ear as softly as I could.

Blossom gave me a few comforting words before letting me rest. I changed into the silken pajamas that the Capitol provided. When the TV finally brightened for the ceremonies, I watched with such intensity I had to talk a few breaks. Listening to the commentation of Sylva, the screams of Rea, the darkness of Libby, and finally they got to me. The commentators said Rex and I were the push and pull of the ocean, a perfect pair. It would be a shame to see both of us having to kill each other in the games.

I made my way to the bed they made for me, and went quickly to sleep.

**A/N: Well, I tried to get everyone done, so this is it. I feel like if I don't turn this in now, I'll never finish it. I'm sorry if your character is a little off, I tried my hardest. I hope you liked it; I tried my best to write it with as much detail as I could. If you want to make an alliance, PM me about it. Keep up with your own sponsor points. Now, here are the Bonus, and Common Knowledge, questions.**

**The Bonus Question: **_**Who was the twentieth person to die in the Hunger Games?**_

**Common Knowledge:**

**What does Katniss often refer to Peeta as? (Two Answers Work)**

**What is the name of Rea's stylist?**

**What is the Latin term meaning "Seize the Day"?**


End file.
